1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to the use of a particular isolate of Bacillus subtilis to control or to inhibit the development of rust on bean plants and other agricultural products. It also pertains to the use of a certain fraction obtained from purifying the isolate of B. subtilis for inhibiting the development of rust.
2. Description of The Art
The use of species of Bacillus as antagonists of plant pathogens in the phyllosphere is well known. Bacillus cereus subsp. mycoides has been found to control brown spot on tobacco leaves. Cereal rust has been controlled by spray treatment of wheat and oats with B. pumilus. The strain of B. subtilis used in this invention was found to suppress charcoal rot of potato, Plant Dis. Reptr. 61, 543-546, 1977.